Open a door to me, Abby
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Ziva lets Abby open a door to her. Smut, smut, smut! Early in the morning! It's one am and I've got these two girls on the brain, let them get some fun on!


It was right then and there that she decided Abby was the devil. They'd been dating seriously for a few weeks and it was last night that Abby wanted to test something at work the next day. "Vibrating panties." She had said and Ziva had cocked an eyebrow but agreed to wear them. Now Ziva sat in the desk chair and bit into bottom lip. Abby had the remote to the panties and she was holding down the button while talking to Gibbs, keeping her face neutral as she finished talking and moved into the bull pen. It was a paperwork day and she saw that Ziva had a pencil in her hands that was then broken as the vibrating continued. She was fighting the gasp until there was no more vibration, she let out a shaking one and looked at Abby who cocked an eye brow, tempting her to attack, like she knew the lion in Ziva wanted too.

"Abby," Ziva started in a shaky voice, standing up and showing the skirt she wore. It had been Abby's choice, a black skirt and matching black high heels with a white sweater with only half sleeves. "You all right, Ziva? You sound kind of shaky?" She asked and pressed the button hard again making Ziva stop moving and grip the table. She was throbbing and the vibrating panties where not as good as Abby's fingers, she knew. "I'm fine," She said through gritted teeth "Could you and I please visit your lab?" she asked and before Abby could protest she grabbed the Goth's hand and started to drag her over to the elevator, getting in and closing the doors to have just them two alone, before she growled "Oh, you…rock my world, Abby." and pounced, she kissed Abby aggressively before pulling back. "You've never said that before. Is it that you like experimenting with stuff like this?" She asked and Ziva nodded, longing to have the pale and long fingers of Abby inside of her. "Okay, Then if you are just patient and let me do a little more vibe time when I'm down in the lab to you while your up in your chair. I'll make up for it tonight with something you'll like." Abby said and Ziva nodded, kissing her roughly and passionately. "A little more vibe time but then you make it better at your place." She hissed and Abby nodded, pressing down on the remote and making her moan loudly before the Gothic woman left and just waved as Ziva closed the elevator doors and started back up.

When the day was done, Ziva had orgasmed twice over the vibrating panties and never had she broken so many pencils or scribbled so many times with a pen on a pad. Tony had done the most horrible thing ever though, he'd spoken to her when she had been going through an orgasm. Ziva had actually punched Tony, hard for it because she couldn't punch Abby and never would because along with torture it brought her pleasure.

Abby came up the elevator and looked over at Ziva who was cleaning up her desk area and picking stuff up. Abby looked around before moving to stand behind Ziva and press the button, causing the woman to shudder and stand up, her back coming in contact with Abby's breasts and Abby's hands where suddenly on her and Ziva nodded "The many things I'm going to do when we get home." she said softly, she had decided on it. "But first, you get to see my surprise. Come on." Abby said and led Ziva away and to the Gothic apartment she lived in.

It had been sheer interest that caused her to strip down to nothing but the vibrating panties and sit on the bed like Abby had asked. She looked up as Abby stepped into the door frame and looked at the leather corset which was pushing her pale breasts up and almost out of it, it had straps across the stomach and a couple rings. She was wearing a mini skirt as well but no shoes as she watched her Israeli lover sit there and squirm as she hit the button again. Abby had shown pictures of women dressed much like the way she was now, Domme's she'd called them. Dominatrix's. But Ziva just threw her head back as Abby's finger didn't let up on the button, causing her to grow close to another peak. "This will be my third orgasm if you keep going and all I want are your fingers and tongue." She whispered and Abby nodded, taking off the panties and licking them clean before tossing them and the remote off to the side before sliding her index finger into the soaked womanhood of Ziva, it was true that there had been two orgasm fulfilled. But now there was a third to have. Abby moved her tongue to join in the mix and Ziva nodded, her hand moving to take a hold of Abby's hair which was down now and it was nice. The grip encouraged Abby to be rough, so she was. She was rough with her tongue and finger then and before Ziva knew it she was collapsing, coated in sweat and throwing her head back while praising Abby's name in Hebrew.

Shortly after that Ziva pulled on a strap on and started to pump into Abby's core, making the Gothic girl squirm and arch and twist. Before long the tattooed girl released and Ziva moved to clean up her release. After a couple more rounds of passionate love Ziva removed the strap on and just lay with her "You and your vibrating panties…They just open a window." said the foreign woman and making Abby giggle, she was naked now and laying under the black silk sheets "I open a door, Ziva, to a world I'd like to consume you in." she whispered and Ziva nodded, kissing her lovers tattoo's "If you're holding it open and there on the other side, I'll come in." she cooed.


End file.
